Convergence Quests
Quest Information Convergence Quests in general CV Quests are tasks handled by the Archmage but performed by all of the convergence’s members. How to start a CV Quest Only the Archmage can start a CV quest by activating it. Click a CV Quest that you want to start or know more about. Then click the “Start”-button in this frame to activate it. You may need items in the CV Vault if there is an activation cost related to the quest. An activated quest has a blue frame around it. How to complete a CV Quest Only the Archmage can complete a CV quest. Click an activated CV Quest that you want to complete. If you have enough items in the CV vault you will have a “Complete”-button to press. All items needed for the quest are consumed upon pressing the button. A completed Quest has a green frame around it. Requirements This is a listing of things that needs to be accomplished before the CV quest can be activated. Normally other Quests but it can also be Gnosis requirements for the Archmage or other requirements for the CV as a whole. Activation Costs This is a list of items that needs to be collected in the CV vault before the Quest can be activated. The items will be lost upon activation. Acquire This is the list of items that needs to be collected in the CV vault before the Quest can be completed. The items will be consumed upon completion. Reward This lists what the Convergence or all players will receive upon completing the quest. Bonuses last all era for all players while in the Convergence. Items are personal and will only be rewarded to those who are in the Convergence at the time of completion. There is no way to re-do a Quest once completed. Changing CV Right now if you have completed the quest before, and you are the Archmage, you will be unable to complete it if you switch CV's Quest List A visual quest tree can be found here. Quest Tree Boss Quests These quests are to unlock new tiers of quests #Beheading a King #A specific solution to a General problem #Three is a magic number #A burning sensation #Putting an evil thing to good use #Staying on the right path First Tier Quests These quests have no previous quest requirements *A glimpse of past civilizations *Arm the minds of your army *Glory to the victor *Mind, body and soul *Harvest feast *Dumb as a rock *Infested caves *The fundamentals of Forging *One man's trash... *Nothing of value? Second Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the first boss quest completed and corresponding first tier quests *Prosper by looking back *Battlefields long gone *Both feet on the ground *Dreams for another day *Swing it *Motivational Monument *Metal Mind *Help them to help you *Misunderstood *Explosions are bad, m'kay? Third Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the second boss quest completed and corresponding second tier quests *Remembering the Cynos *In the thick of battle *A prayer to Kasrak *The miracle of life *Refined resource production *Kasrak approves *Supply and demand *Tunnel vision Fourth Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the third boss quest completed and corresponding third tier quests *Pastimes of Old *Honor the fallen *Savage Nobility *A ray of hope *Tools of the trade *Guardian angel *Refined Ore *Anger management *Acceptance Accomplished *Mind stealers Fifth Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the fourth boss quest completed and corresponding fourth tier quests *Ancient rulers *Tribal Tricks *Signs of Victory *Naive dreams *Regrowth *Light fuse, then RUN *Let there be light *Piercing efficiency *Beyond mortal comprehension *Diving for pearls Sixth Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the fifth boss quest completed and corresponding fifth tier quests *Regrets, all too late *Learn from yourself *And all shall tremble *Old wounds *Balance in all things *Putting your people first *Heavy Metal? Seventh Tier Quests These quests, in general, require the sixth boss quest completed and corresponding sixth tier quests *Acknowledgement *Keep your enemies closer *Revel in Slaughter *Attention of the Life giver *Resource Mastery *University of Conjuring Category:Quest